The Kardashians sex it up
by trezu
Summary: Read about the fictional but sensual sex lives of the famous Kardashians. From Kylie to Kim, there are plenty of sexy stories to keep your dirty little mind satisifed...


Disclaimer: The following story is not real and it never happened. I don't own any of the characters in this story.

It had been a long day for both Kylie and Kendall Jenner and they were both looking forward to a relaxing time when they each got back home.

Kendall reached home and tried to look for Kylie so they could discuss their new swimsuit clothes line. She went upstairs to look for her in her bedroom but she wasn't there. She tried calling her on her phone but she wasn't picking up. She looked for her in every single room inside the mansion. Then she decided to go into her mother's bedroom to look for her favourite heels and found Kylie there. She was naked and fingering herself senselessly and moaning.

Kylie looked up and screamed, 'KENDALL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kendall froze and then quickly answered 'Nothing" and ran downstairs.

Surprised and shocked, Kendall decided to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping with Kim. When she and Kim got to the mall, they did their usual clothes and lingerie shopping and she was in general having a pretty good time talking to Kim about dating and guys whilst sipping frozen coke. But something was different. Kendall just couldn't get Kylie moaning and fingering herself out of her head. She always knew Kylie was sexy. I mean look at her booty and boobs. But it felt wrong to think about her sister in that way, I mean that would be really wrong. But then something struck her. She was horny for Kylie. She wanted her. Bad.

So, Kendall told Kim she had to go home and finish some paperwork for their new clothes line and drove as fast as she could back home. She raced to her bathroom and tried on her new lingerie and put on a black mini skirt and crop top which exposed her boobs and a pair of thick, white heels.

Just then, her mum called,

"Kendall, Kylie, come downstairs we're leaving to go to dinner in 5 minutes"

Ugh. Just when she was going to fuck Kylie, her mum had decided to get dinner. Kylie, wearing a tight, almost see through black dress with a black, lacy bra and huge black heels came downstairs and complained to her mum,

"Mum, I really don't want to go, can't I stay home?"

Kendall added, "Yeah, me too mum. Please? I'm not hungry"

"We're getting late. Your sisters are waiting for me as well. If you're not going, fine you can stay at home"

"Thanks mum!" they both replied.

As their mother's car pulled out of the driveway, it dawned upon them that they had the whole house to themselves. They looked at each other and started to walk to their own bedrooms. Seeing Kylie's boobs and her thick ass really turned on Kendall and Kendall couldn't bear it any longer. She walked forwards and grabbed Kylie's ass and impulsively kissed her sister passionately.

Kendall then blurted, "Kylie, I think this is wrong, you're my sister"

Kylie panted, "I don't care. I love you and I want you, so it's fine"

Kylie responded passionately as well and their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths.

Kylie moaned softly,

"Kendall, I couldn't stop thinking about you all of today, I really wanted to fuck you".

She bit her lip and still making out, Kylie cupped her hand on Kendall's skirt and touched her pussy which made her moan loudly.

Panting, Kylie said, "Let's go to mum's room"

Their mother's room was enormous and there was a hidden stash of sex toys underneath the bed. Kendall shoved Kylie onto the bed and got on top of her. She unzipped Kylie's tight dress, freeing her thick, meaty ass. She ran her hand along Kylie's back and undid her bra, freeing her sexy boobs. Kylie then ripped of Kendall's shirt and skirt as well as her bra and took Kendall's sexy Victoria's secret model body in with her eyes. Damn, she was hot.

Kylie started kissing Kendall's neck and then sucked on her nipple, causing her to moan louder and louder. Kendall's nipples became hard and erect and Kylie was enjoying the pleasure she was giving Kendall. She then kissed down her stomach until she got to her hips. Kylie pulled off Kendall's soaked G string and kissed up her thighs until she got to her pussy. She lightly traced Kendall's opening and her hand ran over the tips of her folds making Kendall shiver and squirm. She kissed further north and then without warning, buried her face in Kendall's pussy. Kylie held her hips securely and sucked on Kendall's nub and swirled her tongue around it. She twirled and swirled her tongue through Kendall's folds, making her moan in pleasure. Kylie continued lapping at Kendall's juices. She stuck her tongue in and out of Kendall's vagina and then Kendall screamed,

"Oh yeah right there. Oh yes. Mm!"

Kendall was in pure bliss. No one had ever licked her pussy like Kylie did. Kylie continued licking Kendall like a lollypop, making her moan loudly and it was probably the most erotic thing Kylie had ever heard.

Kylie grinned wickedly and added two fingers inside Kendall's vagina and began pumping her roughly. Kendall squealed and moaned with pleasure and Kylie could feel her close to climaxing. And then Kendall screamed, "FUCK, I'M GOING TO CUM!" and hot juices poured from her core. Kylie sexily bent down and drank every last drop of the cum and huskily said, "You taste good!" causing Kendall to blush. Their lips then collided and Kendall could taste her cum on Kylie's tongue and she was right, it did taste pretty damn good.

Now it was Kylie's turn to be fucked. Kendall, went straight to Kylie's boob and sucked on her pretty little nipples, causing Kylie to moan loudly. Licking her lips, she travelled further south and removed Kylie's thong and Kylie automatically spread her legs, revealing a neatly shaven pussy, dripping wet. Kendall exclaimed, "Kylie, you gotta gorgeous pussy!"

Kendall then drove her tongue through Kylie's slit. She traced Kylie's sensitive folds with her tongue, making Kylie moan and sigh in ecstasy. Kylie bit her lip to stop herself from screaming to loud and she closed her eyes and arched her back. Kendall lapped at her juices and licked Kylie's pussy like her life depended on it.

Kylie moaned,

"Oh yeah Kendall, right there, right there"

and Kendall continued driving her tongue through Kylie's pussy. She did a simple figure eight with her tongue and Kylie couldn't stop moaning. Kendall added a finger and stuck it in as well. Soon, Kylie screamed as cum dripped down her legs. Kendall bent down and licked every drop of it and grinned with satisfaction. Kendall shimmied her way up Kylie's smoking body and kissed her passionately. Kylie unwrapped herself from Kendall and reached under the bed and pulled out the box of different shaped vibrators. Kylie took the purple vibrator shaped like a dick and made her way over to Kendall on the bed. Kendall was steadily getting wetter and wetter. Kylie kissed her again and while they were kissing, she teased Kendall by placing the vibrator at her entrance. Kendall moaned and said,

"Please. Please just fuck me"

And so, Kylie pushed the vibrator in and out softly. But then, she changed her speed. She pumped it in roughly, harder and faster. Kendall moaned and groaned in pleasure. Kylie changed the vibrating speed from low to high and Kendall screamed as cum exploded on the vibrator. Kylie bent over and licked all the cum from the vibrator. Kendall layed down on the bed to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Kylie stuck two fingers in her pussy and started moaning on the bed, Kendall reached into the box and took out the small egg vibrator. She paused and removed Kylie's finger and pushed the small vibrator inside her pussy. Kylie closed her eyes and moaned loudly. The egg vibrator was touching her sensitive spots on her folds and was giving her immense pleasure. She bit her lip and moaned on the bed. Kendall reached for the remote and changed the speed to high. It vibrated faster inside Kylie's pussy and she screamed,

"FUCK. FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM" and cum coated the vibrator. Kendall licked it all and she thoroughly enjoyed the taste. They both lied, panting on the bed and Kendall said,

"That was amazing Kylie!" and Kylie replied,

"Definitely. No one's ever fucked me this good. We should do this more often!"

Soon enough, they heard their mother's car pull up in the driveway. They both jumped and pushed the box of vibrators away. They hastily stuffed the bed sheets into the washing machine and changed into pyjamas. They could hear Khloe and Kim and ran into their bedrooms, pretending as if they had been working all night.


End file.
